


It's Literally The First Step

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Firefighter!Daichi - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, RA!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Kuroo Tetsurou /& Sawamura Daichi or Kuroo Tesurou /& Tsukishima KeiFandom: Haikyuu!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: aged upDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:TIME: midnight after Kuroo has set off the fire alarm (accidentally) on purpose for the fourth timePLACE: on the curb outside the apartment building/dorm buildingI want Firefighter!Daichi or Firefighter!Tsukki and Kuroo with a crush.~~I saw this prompt and I knew what had to be done.





	It's Literally The First Step

It was a surprisingly warm night when Kuroo found himself outside his dorm waiting for Daichi - again. Lately there had been a number of incidents with microwaves requiring the local fire department to come out and give an all clear. As an RA of the dorm, Kuroo found himself checking in with the firefighters to let everyone know when they could go back into their dorms. Now this latest occurrence might have been staged, and maybe three other ones, but Kuroo wouldn’t tell a soul.

Kuroo never really minded waiting for the firefighters but lately they always seemed to take so _long_ and all he wanted was maybe a chance to talk to the attractive firefighter that always seemed to be here. He had his arms crossed and was bouncing on his feet while thinking to himself that maybe he should find a better way to run into Daichi. He got a little too caught up in thinking about how to find a way to talk to him other than when the fire alarm went off that he missed Daichi approaching.

“Kuroo-san? Kuroo-san? Hey, are you awake?” Daichi asked.

“Huh? Oh! Um, sorry I zoned out there...” Kuroo said, trying not to blush.

“Seems like you forgot to add water to your Easy Mac Kuroo-san.” Daichi sighed. “How do you forget to add water to the cup? It’s literally the first step.”

“I got distracted by my phone and then I just thought I had already put the water in… I’m sorry for making you come out this late at night for something so silly.” Kuroo apologized, trying not to think about how attractive Daichi looked.

“Eh, no one got hurt and honestly your dorm breaks up the monotony of the overnight shifts. Though it might not hurt for you to maybe host an event for your residents where you review proper microwave cooking techniques.” Daichi joked.

“Oh I don’t know if I would be qualified to run such an event - like you said, I just burned Easy Mac. Not to mention Monday I burned popcorn.” Kuroo mentally slapped himself for that. That sounded so awful.

“Maybe you could bring in a guest speaker to help with the explanations then?” Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Well, I, uh, how would I even find somebody?” Kuroo stammered.

“Well, I have some free time, and as a firefighter I would gladly come out and help members of the community stay safe.” Daichi smiled with a glint in his eye.

“Really? I mean, uh, you don’t have to, I’m sure you’re busy with your boyfriend or something else.” Kuroo froze when he realized what he just said, and could feel his soul leaving his body.

“Actually, I’m not seeing anyone right now which gives me just enough time to make it to your event. Order some pizza for the event and I’ll even let you call it a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Story Time.
> 
> So once upon a time in college I was making Easy Mac. And somehow I got distracted and put the cup in the microwave without water. I ended up smoking up my room and needing to replace the microwave, but managed not to set off the fire alarm. However I thought that would be a perfect scenario to exaggerate for this prompt.


End file.
